Metals such as aluminum, aluminum alloys, cast iron, steel, brass, solder and copper are used in cooling systems for internal combustion engines. Particularly in recent years, a large amount of aluminum or aluminum alloys have been used for parts in cooling systems, for the purpose of reducing the weight of vehicle.